Call Me When You Get This
by mermaiddrunk
Summary: Quinn leaves a series of messages on Rachel's answering machine.


**A/N: Just a little drabblish thing. Alcohol and miscommunication. For Faberry Week 2012. **

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine. If they were, they would be treated with so much more dignity and respect.

* * *

**Call Me When You Get This**

**Saturday, October 25, 2014**

**09:44**

_Hi you've reached Rachel Barbra Berry. I'm unavailable to take your call right now, but please leave a detailed message and contact details and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. _

Hey. It's me. Are you there? Rach? Okay, well um, call me okay? We should talk.

******Saturday, October 25, 2014**

**10:57**

_Hi you've reached Rachel Barbra Berry. I'm unavailable to take your call right now, but please leave a detailed message and contact details and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. _

Hi, it's Quinn. You haven't called yet, so I guess you're still out. Uh, I'll be in my dorm until this evening, then I'm going to this thing with Jules and the guys, so…. just call me, okay?

******Saturday, October 25, 2014**

**13:03**

_Hi you've reached Rachel Barbra Berry. I'm unavailable to take your call right now, but please leave a detailed message and contact details and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. _

It's Quinn…again. Are you there? Rach, if you're there please pick up. I feel really bad about last night. If I knew you were going to call I never would have – I mean…nothing happened. Just so you know. I want to speak to you, so please call me when you get this.

******Saturday, October 25, 2014**

**17:17**

_Hi you've reached Rachel Barbra Berry. I'm unavailable to take your call right now, but please leave a detailed message and contact details and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Unless your name is Quinn Fabray, then I have no interest in speaking to you for a ve- BEEP!_

Okay, so you're actively ignoring me? You know what, screw this. I tried to apologize, but you're always making things so difficult. I don't even know why you care anyway. You made it very clear the last time you were here that all you wanted to be was friends, so what happened last night is really none of your concern is it? I don't even know why I tried. Sorry for wasting your time.

**Sunday, October 25, 2014**

**23:31**

_Hi you've reached Rachel Barbra Berry. I'm unavailable to take your call right now, but please leave a detailed message and contact details and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Unless your name is Quinn Fabray, then I have no interest in speaking to you for a ve- BEEP!_

Sooo, I've been thinking and you know what? You know what I've been thinking, Rachel Berry? I think you should apologize to me. Yeah, you heard me. I'm the one whose booty call you interrupted. Wha-? No, I'm talking to a friend. Yes, people _still_ say booty call! Jules, I'm on the phone! What was I saying? Oh yeah… _I'm _the one who didn't get laid last night because of your phone call and your weird pseudo-guilt trip. Just what do you want from me, Rachel?

******Sunday, October 26, 2014**

**01:04**

_Hi you've reached Rachel Barbra Berry. I'm unavailable to take your call right now, but please leave a detailed message and contact details and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Unless your name is Quinn Fabray, then I have no interest in speaking to you for a ve- BEEP!_

RAAACHEL! Are you there? I just don't understand. It's like, it's like I couldn't, you know? I mean…she was there and I liked her, I really did, but then you called, just to say goodnight like you always do and then your voice, just your voice Rachel. Your voice is like honey and raindrops in summer, you know when it's all hot and then the grass smells really pretty? And sometimes you smell like that, like raindrops I mean. And there's no-one else who...I couldn't and I just stood there staring at her and she wasn't you, Rachel. They're never you! And you remember, you r'member when we were standing on top of the Empire State Building and you asked me what my wish was? You knew, didn't you? You knew that it was you, that it's always been…and if you had _any_ idea how much…No, Damien, it's mine! I wanna! Leave it alo... Damien! Come back with my pho-

**Sunday, October 26, 2014**

**01:20**

_Hi you've reached Rachel Barbra Berry. I'm unavailable to take your call right now, but please leave a detailed message and contact details and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Unless your name is Quinn Fabray, then I have no interest in speaking to you for a ve- BEEP!_

I know what you said okay? I know you said you didn't want to fuck with what we have, and you didn't actually say 'fuck' except I'm saying it now because I'm thinking of you and Rachel you know it could be something wonderful you know? I think you and me could be something wonderful.

**Friday, May 15 2015**

**14:05**

_This is Quinn Fabray, you know the drill. _

Quinn? It's Rachel Berry. Are you there? I, um, I just got off at New Haven. I thought maybe we could get coffee. Call me when you get this. I…I'm here.


End file.
